Mental Cruciatus
by saiyanwizard
Summary: Severus Snape has tried everything, but he can't seem to get rid of a migraine. He finds help in an unlikely place. Rated just to be safe. An AU one shot. No slash.


**Summary:** Severus Snape has tried everything, but he can't seem to get rid of a migraine. He finds help in an unlikely place. An AU one shot.

**Disclaimer:**

Pixie bells, Wormtail smells,  
Aragog laid an egg.  
House-elves deal the evening meal,  
On a beautiful Christmas day!

Not really a disclaimer, but it was fun writing. I don't own Harry Potter, by the way.

Hey everyone!

This is a little one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I told myself after reading HBP that I wouldn't write anymore of these kinds of fics, but I couldn't resist. This takes place during the summer between GoF and OotP. This is for all you readers that love to see Snape suffer and nursed back to health. Hope you like it!

Aloha from Hawaii, and a Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas) to you and yours!

saiyanwizardgurl

Mental Cruciatus

Severus Snape closed his eyes and sat back against one of the staff room's couches with a groan. They had just finished a particularly long evening meeting with the other teachers for the upcoming school year, and he felt rather tired. His exhaustion was more than likely due to lack of sleep and the migraines he had been having for the past few weeks.

They were absolutely terrible. Teaching was extremely difficult whenever he was prisoner to a migraine. When he tried to find some relief in sleep, sleep would not come. During the night, he would lie in bed with a pillow firmly clamped over his head, as if doing so would make the pain lessen. Unfortunately, he could feel another one coming on, attempting to split his head open. Much to the Potions Master's dismay, his rigid stature had not gone unnoticed. "Are you all right, Severus?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Don't lie," said Minerva McGonagall, apparently the only other teacher still in the staff room. "You've had that look on your face for the past hour. We won't pretend we haven't seen it," she said, pouring out tea.

Snape sighed as a spark of pain stabbed at the base of his skull. "It's…just a headache. Been going on and off for a while now."

"Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey for help?" asked the headmaster.

"No." He could feel the stern look he was getting from the Transfigurations teacher, so he tried to explain. "Look, the best Poppy could do is offer me a pain killer, but I know that it won't be strong enough. I have access to potions that are much more potent, but none of those have worked very well. Hardly put a dent in the pain."

"Is there anything we can do for you, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, sitting on the couch opposite Snape.

"Could you put out the fire, or at least get it to burn lower?"

The headmaster waved his wand, causing the flames to flicker and nearly die. "Better?"

The Potions Master attempted to nod, but he felt another sharp pain shoot through his head, so he merely murmured his gratitude. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't you go rest, Severus?" asked McGonagall. "It might help."

"Maybe," he said, gingerly standing up. A warm bed was extremely tempting, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he was struck with the sharpest flash of pain he had ever felt. He staggered and fell down on all fours.

"Severus!" said the other two in unison, rushing over the Snape's side.

"May…maybe I shouldn't…leave just yet," said the Potions Master, raising a hand to his forehead. Dumbledore and McGonagall helped the younger wizard back onto the couch, where he collapsed, clutching his head.

The headmaster knelt down in front of the couch and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do for you, Severus?" he asked again, whispering softly.

"I don't know." The younger wizard gasped as another flash of pain sparked. "Nothing I've tried has worked."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The noise caused the Potions Master to flinch. The Transfigurations teacher got up and walked across the staff room to open the door. "Remus?"

"Hello, Minerva," said Remus Lupin. "I'm supposed to be meeting Professor Dumbledore tonight, but he wasn't in his office – "

"He's here, Remus, but I don't know if it's a good time."

"Why?" asked the werewolf, a concerned look on his face. "Has something happened?"

"He can come in, Minerva," whispered the headmaster, coming to the door. "I'm sorry you had to come looking for me."

"It's all right; the portraits told me you've had a staff meeting. But has something happened? Minerva just said that this wasn't a good time."

"Severus isn't feeling well," said Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lupin, walking into the staff room and over to the Potions Master.

"He has a headache."

"Has he taken anything for it?"

"He says he has, but nothing has worked."

The werewolf knelt down and gently placed a hand on Snape's head. The Potions Master's eyes, which were squeezed shut, opened a fraction of an inch. "Lupin," he growled, although the remark sounded nearly polite.

"I might be able to help him," said the werewolf softly, standing up to face the other two. McGonagall had her eyebrows raised slightly. "Let it suffice to say that I've been in his situation before," he whispered.

"I see," said the headmaster. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"See if you can get him out of his robes and his shirt. I think it's safe to assume that he trusts you two more than he does me."

The witch and wizard obliged immediately, pulling Snape up into a sitting position and peeling off his thick robes. When Dumbledore began to unbutton the Potions Master's shirt, the younger wizard grabbed his wrist and whimpered. "Easy, Severus," whispered the headmaster gently. "We're trying to help you." Snape slowly let go of Dumbledore's wrist and allowed him to slide off his shirt. Despite the drop of sweat that ran down his neck, the Potions Master shivered slightly. McGonagall pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the younger wizard's clammy forehead and neck.

"Lay him on his stomach," whispered Lupin.

Before either of them could follow the werewolf's instructions, Snape flopped, face-down, onto the couch. Lupin sat down on the edge next to the other wizard's torso while the other two pulled armchairs close to the couch.

"I know you're in a lot of pain, Severus, but no matter what happens, you must try to relax. This may be painful at first – "

"I swear you'll regret it if you hurt me – " began the Potions Master weakly.

" – But the no doubt excruciating pain you are in right now will be gone when I'm done," said the werewolf, placing his hands on either side of the wizard's neck. Lupin placed his thumbs at the base of Snape's skull and pushed down hard.

"Stop…Lupin!" snarled the Potions Master feebly as he began to shake. He felt like he was choking. His vision was blackening, and he clamped his eyes shut in fear that he would go blind. Snape tensed visibly, clenching his fists as he felt tears prick at his eyes. _No!_ his mind screamed. _Don't cry. This is nothing compared to the Cruciatus,_ he lied to himself. It was in fact, in the Potions Master's opinion, the most agonizing thing he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"Sorry, Severus, just a little bit longer," whispered the werewolf.

Dumbledore put a hand on Snape's forearm. "Hang in there, child," he said softly.

After what seemed like ages, he felt Lupin release the pressure he was putting on him, and the pain…the pain…it was _gone_. Or nearly gone, anyway. The agonizing sharpness that had been torturing him for weeks was replaced by a dull throbbing. His eyes snapped open as McGonagall once again wiped away the sweat that was pouring from his neck and forehead.

"How do you feel now?" asked the werewolf, taking his hand's off the Potions Master's neck.

"Better," said Snape, gulping in air for his burning lungs. "How? How did you do that?" he asked, forgetting to be rude as he attempted to sit up.

"I'm no stranger to migraines, Severus, given the aftereffects of the full moon," said Lupin, pushing the Potions Master back onto his stomach. "And I'm not done yet. These headaches probably keep returning because of the tension in your neck and back due to all the stress you're under. You need to _relax_."

Snape was quite unnerved at first to follow the werewolf's instructions, but his body gave him little choice when he felt a wave of exhaustion and fatigue wash over him. He pillowed his head limply in his arms as Lupin placed his hands on the Potions Master's back and began rubbing, pulling on, and kneading his muscles. Snape felt his eyelids droop. It was painful at first, but he soon found that he was holding onto every last bit of control that he still had to not let a groan of blissful pleasure escape him.

"Where did you learn this, Remus?" asked the Transfigurations teacher. She was in complete awe at the sight of the werewolf not only helping the Potions Master, but also that Snape was _allowing_ the werewolf to help him.

"Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Well, sort of. I know of a wizarding couple that makes a living off massage therapy in London. Half of their employees are Muggles."

"Really, now?" said the headmaster, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes. They told me all about their business when I met with them last summer. Surprisingly, none of their Muggle clients know that they are wizards."

"So this how Muggles Heal?" asked McGonagall.

"This is one method, I think," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Definitely not how they Heal open wounds and broken bones, but I believe they said that it helps circulation. Gets the blood flowing."

"Interesting," mused Dumbledore. "I wonder if our dear Muggle Studies professor knows anything about massage therapy."

"She does – "

Snape, meanwhile, was unable to take in anything that the other three were saying. In fact, he was having trouble staying awake. If Voldemort were to burst into the staff room right now, the Potions Master knew he would not be able to defend himself, and Hogwarts would be in need of a new professor.

"You really need to take more breaks, Severus," said Lupin. _Or, rather, _a _break._ "I don't see how you can work like this." The werewolf placed his elbow near the middle of the man's back and applied pressure. Snape started ever so slightly and slowly drew his hands over his head. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" asked the werewolf, ceasing his ministrations.

"No," he replied faintly, "it's just…"

"Just what, Severus?"

"Could you…you couldn't do that…just a bit lower…could you?" he mumbled. Lupin, Dumbledore, and McGonagall smiled at each other; they could only imagine the inner battle the Potions Master must have had before asking.

"Of course." He moved his elbow down slightly and pressed down. "Right there?"

Trying not to groan as the werewolf smoothed out more tension, Snape only nodded.

"At least there's time for him to rest before the new school year begins," said Lupin to the other two.

"He shouldn't be receiving a summons anytime soon, either," whispered Dumbledore.

"Good."

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise in the entire room was the gentle breathing of the Potions Master. "Do you think he's still awake?" whispered McGonagall.

"I don't know," murmured Lupin.

"Severus?" said the headmaster gently. "Are you still awake?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I think it's safe to assume that that was a 'no.'" said the Transfigurations teacher, smiling.

"What time is it?" asked the werewolf.

"It's eight-thirty," said Dumbledore, consulting his twelve-handed pocket watch. "We still have time to discuss your mission. If you wait for me in my office, I'll take Severus down to his rooms."

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, Severus," said Remus softly.

"Thanks, Lupin," murmured the Potions Master, "but let me warn you, if this gets out to _anyone_ – "

"It won't," said the werewolf. "Besides, who would believe me?"

"Still – "

"I understand, Severus. I will not say anything to anyone. You have my word."

"Thank you," he said, sitting up. The headmaster walked forward and took the Potions Master in his arms. He smiled as the younger wizard rested his head on his shoulder. McGonagall tapped her wand on the staff room wardrobe door and opened it. To Remus' astonishment, Snape's private rooms were inside. Dumbledore stepped inside, and the Transfigurations teacher closed the door behind him.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Remus."

"Since when could the wardrobe do that?"

"Oh, it's been like that for quite some time. Since before I began teaching here."

"So it could do that when I taught here last year?"

"Yes."

"Wow," said the werewolf, opening the staff room door. "You learn something new about Hogwarts every day, don't you?"

The Transfigurations teacher smiled before following after Lupin, shutting the door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Good, bad, dumb, funny, stupid, all of the above? Please let me know; the pretty purple Review button isn't far away. Thanks for reading!


End file.
